movie_spoof_filmsfandomcom-20200215-history
The Flying Squirrel
Narrator: What An Animal! The Flying Squirrel Narrator: The Flying Squirrel (the episode begins) Starring Elvis Flyly (the title is seen) (It starts( (and plays) (Elvis flies through the sky) (in the sky) https://drive.google.com/open?id=10x70C-64rdHV7bjLByy5sIYURE0ZsV5g (while flying high) Ranger Jones: Forest of Feelings is fantasy and Forest of Camps is a camping place. I know it well. (the forest is quiet) (Elvis watches) (from above) (Came down) (to the bottom) Ranger Jones: I know was dreamed to be a park ranger and acting like one... Huh? (makes a double take) Ranger Jones: I thought I saw something. (scratches his head) Skipper: Maybe it's a baddie that's waiting to pounce on us or a... Ranger Jones: Skipper, Don't move. Skipper: Oh. Right. Bluebell: I hope it's not going to bite. (Came out) Bluebell: Skipper, What's all the halo baloo about? Skipper: I don't know, Bluebell. But something's funny around there. (Skipper falls down) (with a Goofy Holler) Skipper: Oh. I moved. Bluebell: And are about to crash. Ranger Jones: Hmm... Oh well. Better press on. (they do so) Skipper: Goodness. Bluebell: I just fell and hurt myself and survived. https://drive.google.com/open?id=1yHClHC3Hp5Ati7rcdimPONgqytHzX77z (Suddenly something fell on Bluebell's head) Bluebell: Ooh! (Rubs her head) (seems puzzled) (A baby fruit bat appears) (Grins) (and lets out a happy smile) Bluebell: I knew where all the fusses about. Skipper. Skipper, Quick. Oh, Wait, Hold still for a moment. (goes to take a photo) (Elvis watches closly): Hmm... Bluebell: He looks like a sweet little fella, yes? (She gasps when it's gone) Bluebell: Hey! Where'd he go? (It was behind her) Bluebell: Behind me, I guess. (Bat waves) Bluebell: Here you go. What do you think? (the bat thinks) (Looks at the picture, Smiles, Then snatches the photos and flew off) Bluebell: Oh! And off he goes again. (Some photos were dropped as Elvis looks at one) Elvis: Oh, that's unusual. I don't remember seeing one like that. (Bat tosses photos around then found his favorite one of him) Elvis: Wow. Thanks. (and grabbed it) Bluebell: Give me that. Baby Bat: No. (hugs it) (and refuses to give it back) Bluebell: Come on, Enough of this. I want it back on the count of 3. 1... 2... Oh, Look, Oranges. (gets some) No. Pay attention to the video. Not angry. Okay. Bluebell: Come on, Enough of this. I want it back on the count of 3. 1... 2... Oh, Look, Oranges. (Bat gasps) (SWIPE) Bluebell: Ha ha. I can't believe you fell for that one. (Bat snarls fiercely at Bluebell) Bluebell: Now, Now, Don't give me that feisty look. What will your parents have to say? (Bat growls angrily) (Then Bluebell hears a lot of growls as she gasps and looks back) Bluebell: Uh-oh. More bats. Now I'm in trouble. (She grins and backs away) Bluebell: See? Told you they'll be upset. Go easy on them, Baby bat. (trips) Oh! (slips over) (She gasps when the bats swoopes at her as she runs) (for help) https://drive.google.com/open?id=1yHClHC3Hp5Ati7rcdimPONgqytHzX77z (Elvis saw the chase and goes after her) (to see her) (Bluebell keeps running) (from the bats) (Sees a trench) (above and tries to get across) (She jumps until Elvis grabs her) (and rescues her) (Bluebell looks down) Bluebell: Oh, I'm safe. (Looks around) (to see what's going on) Bluebell: How the heck am I... (Looks up and gasps) (and gulps with worry) (Elvis looks at Bluebell) Bluebell: Oh my! Stay away! Don't hurt me! (A bat was on her foot) Bluebell: Get off my foot! I mean it! (WHACK, Bat plunges down) (with a Goofy yodel) (Elvis comes to a land) Bluebell: Hello? Let me go! Please? (Elvis puts her down) Bluebell: Much better. I mean, pick me up. I'll fall. (Suddenly the bats were coming at them) Bluebell: Okay. Hold me tight. (Elvis dives down and slides on the branches) Bluebell: Whee! (Then bats were coming at them in front) Bluebell: They're coming! (Opens an umbrella) (with a loud POP!) (Bats bumps into it) (with a Wilhelm scream) (All of them were knocks out of the way) Bluebell: Well, Fancy that. (chuckles) (Then a bat jumped at her face) Bluebell: I can't see a thing! (Elvis flies through) (the sky) Bluebell: Get off! Get off! Wings off! (tries to bat the bat off) (When she accidentally kicking Elvis' face) (causing him to rub it) (PUSH) (POP) (She manage to push the bat off of her) (and hang on tight) Bluebell: Gees. (feels releaved) (Suddenly, The umbrella gets snatched on a vine) (and ends up being stuck) We'll continue when I come back from Harriers. Bluebell: Oh! (struggles to free it) (But falls off of Elvis and hangs) (on for dear life) (Elvis looks back and sighs) (with embarrassment) (Bats attacked Bluebell) (who gasped) (Vine snaps) (and breaks apart) (Bluebell screams when falling) (in a woman's voice from The Pink Panther) (GRAB) (she's saved) (When Elvis grabs her) (and pulls her up) (He keeps flying) (upward into the sky) Baby Bat: Uh oh. (gasps with worry) (Bats crashes into a branch) (and spins round) (Elvis lands on a tree hole and catches Bluebell) (to bring her to safety) (Elvis grunts) (with and groans) Bluebell: Oh! Over there! (covers her eyes and shivers nervously) (More bats surrounded them) Bluebell: We're doomed. (Elvis jumps down into the hole as the bats followed them) (tempting to trick them) (They slide down) (to the bottom) (BREAK, They fall) (with a Goofy yodel) (Then the tree breaks apart) (and crashes) (They plunge down) (with a Goofy holler) (Elvis grabs a vine) (and swings) (They land on a branch and look up) (to the sky) (A break tree falls down and breaking each branch) (that comes down) Bluebell: Ah! (covers her eyes) (Elvis hopped on each branch) (while defending Bluebell) (They dodge the falling tree) (and get out of the way) (BREAK) (SNAP) (It lands to the ground) (with a loud THUD!) (Wilhelm Scream) (birds tweet) (Bats came out) (and flew) (Bluebell pants) (for breath) (Then a bat floats down with the umbrella) (coming by) (Elvis looks at Bluebell and snatch the photo she took) (to look at it) (He gave it back to the Baby Bat) (who took it) (They're gone and Elvis see Bluebell gone too) https://drive.google.com/open?id=1ntkg2cvnRCmHem_MyIFeJVeOWRT4nBb0 Elvis: Hey! Where'd they go? (Bluebell tries to get down, But almost slipped) (then hold on) Bluebell: I'm in a tree with a squirrel, who can fly like a bird. (She tries to get across) (but is not brave enough) (Almost falled) (then held on) Bluebell: Okay. You can do this. Okay. 1, 2, 3, Up! (tries to go upward) (But tumbles) (over, then lies quietly) (Bluebell groans) (and moans) Bluebell: Ooh, I can't do this ! I can't-- Oh ! (Hangs on for her life) Bluebell: Well, It can't get any worse. Can't it? (Thunderclaps and rain pours down) (below) (She sighs in depress) (and sits down) Bluebell: But it can. (frowns with worry) (She gasps when Elvis looks at her, Then she screams in Fluttershy's voice) (and panics) (She almost falls) (and hangs on) (But Elvis pushed her back) (onto the ground) (Elvis came close to her) (and told her to calm down) Bluebell: Not close winged squirrel. Stay back. (Then Elvis wiggled her toes) (to make her chuckle) Bluebell: Hey. Wait. That tickles. (Elvis touches her tail) (to see how fluffy it is) Bluebell: No. Get off, Get off, Get... (KICK) GET OFF! (Elvis shakes his head and rubs his face) (all over) Bluebell: Stay away from me. It serves you. And don't touch me. You know touching me is not friendly like. (Elvis comes to her) Bluebell: You're not going to bite me, are you? (He touches her nose) Bluebell: Are you really friendly and nice to me? (She's about to smack him but he stops her in time) (and cools her down) (He looks at her hand) (and feels how smooth it is) Bluebell: Uh... (feels puzzled) (Elvis listens to her heart) (beating) Elvis: Hmm... (seems impressed) Bluebell: Are you feeling my heart beat all of a sudden? Elvis: Nice. Bluebell: Are you feeling like being attracted to me? Elvis: Elvis. Bluebell: What? Elvis: Elvis Flyly. Bluebell: Oh, I see. Your name is Elvis. Elvis: I see. (Points to himself) Elvis. (Points to Bluebell) I See. Bluebell: No, No, No. No. Ahem. I'm Bluebell. Elvis: No, No, No. No. Ahem. I'm Bluebell. (they say their lines) Bluebell: No. Now listen. Me, Bluebell, You're Elvis and I'm Bluebell. Elvis: Elvis is my name. Bluebell: That's right. Elvis: I'm a flying squirrel. Bluebell: And I'm Skipper's partner. (Ranger Jones blows the trumpet) (loudly) Elvis: Huh? (trumpet blows louder) Bluebell: Ranger Jones. Elvis: Jones. (trumpet blows noisly) Bluebell: Yes. Please? Can't you take me to Buttons and Rusty? Elvis: Si. Where? Bluebell: I'll show you if you follow me. (Trumpet blows louder) (in alarm) Elvis: Oh. (gasps) (Elvis grabs Bluebell and flies off) (into the distance) Bluebell: Uh... C-cant' we waaaaaaaalk? (Elvis flies) Narrator: A Few Inches Later (Elvis drops Bluebell off at the warren) (from nearby) (Elvis flies off) (into the distance) Skipper: Bluebell. Bluebell: Skipper. Ranger Jones: Where've you been? Skipper: I thought you knew everything. Bluebell: Skipper, You won't believe this. I was out walking when... A cute baby. A baby fruit bat and I took a picture. Skipper: Say. So sweet little fella, isn't he? Bluebell: Suddenly, It goes angry at me, Then I turn around and there's a whole flock of them. Skipper: And what else happened? Bluebell: It's a hundreds of fruits bat, A huge tree full of them, They swooped at me and I ran. Skipper: Anything else? Bluebell: It was scary. Then I was flying in the sky, Flying through the sky and they keep chasing me. Skipper: And what else is there? Bluebell: But I was saved. I was saved by an amazing grey flying squirrel with wings. Skipper: And who was he and what's his name? Ranger Jones: What is she talking about? Skipper: I haven't the foggiest idea. Bluebell: You shall know that he's attract to me. Skipper: Seriously? Attracted to you? Bluebell: His name was... Elvis Flyly. Skipper: Elvis Flyly? A flying squirrel? (Bluebell nods) Skipper: Oh, I heard that he could be joining us, along with someone and his friends for spoof traveling, yes? Bluebell: True. Skipper: I never knew that she would find a love attracted to her. (Scene ends) (and stops) Narrator: The End (Credits plays) (and stops) (Elvis Flyly Logo) (Stephen Squirrelsky Presentation) (Andrew Catsmith Logo) Category:Episodes Category:Transcripts